1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cryptography and, more particularly, to novel systems and methods for controlling access, use, and authorization of encrypting applications hosted on computers.
2. The Background Art
Encryption is a technology dating from ancient times. In modern times, encryption of military communications has been common. However, since the famous "ENIGMA" machine of World War II, cryptography has been used in numerous functions. One of those functions is special purpose software or applications that may be hosted on computers. Hiding underlying algorithms, limiting access, inhibiting reverse engineering, limiting unauthorized use, controlling licensure, and the like may be legitimate uses of cryptography.